


Random A/E Drabble (or in which Eames fall from his chair)

by Ursula_Wen



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AU, Developing Relationship, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Sort Of, probably high school or just a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula_Wen/pseuds/Ursula_Wen
Summary: Without warning, Eames pulls himself up, cups the back of Arthur's head, and kisses him. It's a quick kiss that's already over before Arthur can respond, leaving him breathless and dazed when Eames rubs his thumb over his lower lip and walks away.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Random A/E Drabble (or in which Eames fall from his chair)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I really suck at title and summary... This is my first work in this fandom so if it's ridiculous ooc please don't laugh at me but do criticize me. No beta so there might be errors (though this is so short so it doesn't seem possible that there is a lot of them).

"You will fall from your chair," Arthur says to his secret crush.

Eames is sitting on the chair with his back leaning against the wall and one arm on the back of the chair, spreading his leg. "No, I won't. Even if you pull my chair out."

Arthur removes the desk behind Eames's seat. "You certainly will fall if you let me pull your chair."

"Try."

Arthur pulls the chair back a bit, pushes the top of the back of the chair, and lets the chair tilt. Eames blinks in surprise but still manages to stay on the chair. Then Arthur pulls the chair suddenly and kicks Eames feet lightly to knock him out of balance.

"Oops. Someone fell."

"Darling…" Eames looks betrayed.

Arthur offers his hand. Without warning, Eames pulls himself up, cups the back of Arthur's head, and kisses him. It's a quick kiss that's already over before Arthur can respond, leaving him breathless and dazed when Eames rubs his thumb over his lower lip and walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs to me when I tell one of my classmate that he would fall from his chair and I pull his chair to convince him. I didn't let him fall because I didn't want to so no one is injured.  
> Please say hi on my [ tumblr ](https://ursulawen.tumblr.com/)  
> I don't know how html works so I'm not sure if the hyperlink works...


End file.
